The present invention is directed generally to a remote control gate and more particularly to a self-latching automatic gate wherein the motor and drive elements thereof are mounted on the gate itself at an elevated position so as not to be bumped and damaged by farm or ranch animals.
The manual closing and opening of farm gates, for example, is time-consuming and incovenient for one desiring to pass through the gate in an automobile or truck or on horseback. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a farm gate which is adapted to be opened and closed with a remote control switch much like an automatic garage door opener.
Automatic gates have previously been provided wherein the swinging motion of the gate is controlled by a powerized control arm. These may be either substantially extendable and retractable or they may have a bending joint in them. The former are expensive to manufacture and repair and the latter are particularly susceptible to damage when bumped by livestock, for example. Furthermore, the electric motor and controls of such devices are mounted on the control arm where they also are exposed to being bumped and damaged by livestock passing through the gate.
Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,891 shows a screw operated variable length control arm and Vollmar U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,585 also shows a control arm, the length of which is varied by moving it axially through the motor housing. In both, the motor is supported on the control arm.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved automatic gate assembly.
Another object is to provide an automatic gate, the closing and opening movements of which are controlled by a substantially fixed length control arm.
Another object is to provide an automatic gate assembly wherein the motor and drive controls are mounted on the gate itself and at an elevated position.
Another object is to provide an automatic gate assembly which is automatically self-latching in its closed position.
Another object is to provide an improved automatic gate assembly which is simple in construction, durable and efficient in operation and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects are resolved by the automatic gate assembly of the present invention.